


Tell Him That I Love Him

by damaged_danzy



Series: One Night Series [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry and Louis are married, Liam's kind of oblivious to everything, M/M, Multi, Perrie's a teacher, Romantic Comedy, Zayn and Perrie are parents, Zayn's a Male Nurse, Zayn's had a crush on Liam for FIVE whole years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie are now parents to their five year old daughter. Despite growing up and living together, they're not romantically involved. Zayn had other intentions, ones that involve Liam Payne. Harry and Louis are married in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him That I Love Him

Zayn ran a hand through Jameelah’s thick black hair, smiling as the five year old started giggling. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, next to the couch that Zayn was laying on. “Your hair is getting so long, Meelah.”

“Mommy said that I could grow it as long as I wanted too!”

“Oh really? Your mommy is full of crazy ideas, you know that?” Zayn stuck his tongue out and Jameelah clapped her hands. “I mean whose name is Perrie? That’s the name of a freakin’ platypus on TV.”

“What about my name?” Perrie walked into the room. She recently dyed her hair lilac and she had her hands on her hips, yet a fond expression on her face. She walked over and plopped down on Zayn’s stomach. 

“Daddy said that you were the platypus from Phineas and Ferb.”

Perrie faked a gasp. “Your daddy is a big meanie. You shouldn’t listen to him.” She extended her arm out and covered Zayn’s mouth with her hand. “There, now we don’t have to hear him anymore.”

Jameelah squealed and hopped on the couch. She crawled onto Perrie’s lap and stared at Zayn. “Bad Daddy!”

Zayn licked at Perrie’s hand until she let go. “Hey, don’t team up against me!”

“Too late!” Jameelah exclaimed. She jumped off Perrie’s lap and ran down the hallway, squealing the whole time.

“She is just like you.”

“Oi shut it! You’re just jealous because if she didn’t look exactly like you, then you two wouldn’t have anything in common,” Perrie retorted.

“Mmmm,” Zayn muttered. “We sure did make a pretty baby.”

Perrie blushed but looked pleased. “Amen to that Malik.”

She laid down on Zayn and snuggled up to his chest. “Are we still going to Louis and Harry’s place later?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, Louis texted me earlier as a reminder. As if I would forget,” he added with a fake scoff. “He’s only been talking about it for the past week.”

“He misses you,” Perrie said with a smile. “I feel like Meelah and I stole you away from him.”

Zayn grabbed Perrie’s chin and shook it. “No, neither of you did. You and her are my pride and joy in life. Okay?”

Perrie stuck her tongue out. “Whatever you say, Zayn.” She hopped off Zayn and smoothed out her dress. “I’ve got to make lesson plans for next week.”

Zayn nodded as she walked out of the room. Perrie had recently become a teacher at their local elementary school. She taught kindergarten. After Jameelah turned a year old, Perrie had went to night school and earned her degree. Zayn would take care of the baby during the day and as soon as Perrie came home in the mornings, they would switch out. Zayn would go to medical school and then come home. After five years, Zayn had finally become a nurse. Even though most people laughed at Zayn being a male nurse, he really didn’t care; he made more money than most people he knew.

The last five years of Zayn and Perrie’s life had been full of school and taking care of Jameelah. They hardly had time to enjoy themselves. But in the end, it had all been worth it. 

Smiling to himself, Zayn pulled his phone out. He had one message; it was from Liam.

**Liam:** _Hey, what’s up? Are you still coming to L + H’s place tonite?_

**Zayn:** _Yeah, me and Pez are coming._

**Liam:** _What ‘bout Meelah?_

**Zayn:** _My mom wanted to babysit. Aha, go figure._

**Liam:** _Aww, I’ll miss the little one. Tell her that Uncle Liam loves her. See you later Z._

Zayn threw his phone on the floor and groaned. Even though it had been five years, Zayn still had a major crush on Liam, yet the younger boy seemed oblivious to it.

Jameelah soon came running in the living room, cutting Zayn’s thoughts in half. The little girl giggled as Zayn picked her up and put her in his lap. He played with her hair as his mind wondered off to Liam.

Zayn always felt guilty when he thought of Liam. Despite his family being his first priority, Liam was always a close second, well maybe a third because Louis and Harry were practically family to Zayn. 

“What is it Daddy?”

“What? Oh nothing, baby, just thinking. Are you ready to go to your gram’s place tonight?”

“Yeah! I keep forgetting though, is she your mommy or mommy’s mommy?”

“She’s my mommy,” Zayn replied with a smile. He picked his phone back up and shoved it in his pocket. He looked at the clock on their fireplace mantle and saw that they better get going to Louis and Harry’s. 

As excited as he was about going, he was just as nervous as seeing Liam. And not to mention, every time Louis and Harry had a get together at their house, someone always ended up drunk, and it was usually Zayn.


End file.
